The present invention relates generally to the field of aircraft maintenance scheduling.
Conventional aircraft maintenance is based on a fixed schedule and includes performing maintenance activities based on fixed intervals (e.g., days, weeks, hours, etc.). These fixed schedules can lead to conducting maintenance prior or after when maintenance should be conducted for different aircraft equipment. For example, in some instances a fixed maintenance schedule may cause a part that is operating very well to be removed and replaced early.
Yet other conventional aircraft maintenance systems provide a maintenance manager responsible for many aircraft with a trend analysis and allow the maintenance manager to schedule service for the aircraft based on displayed trend results. As the number of aircraft in a fleet increases or as the “uptime” for each aircraft is demanded to be higher, it becomes more challenging and difficult for a maintenance manager to effectively schedule maintenance for the aircraft.